black magic
by RRFAN
Summary: new chapters this is a romano story pre lockdown
1. Default Chapter

No, I don't own them.  
  
Chapter one  
  
New Years Eve 2004  
  
Elizabeth Corday was finishing her paperwork. The last surgery of the day had been smooth and soon she could go home. She wanted to beat the New Years Eve drunk driver, sick party crowd that always ended up at County. She also wanted to avoid Dr. Romano. Every New Years Eve since Mark had died, (every holiday, in fact) he had asked her to some party or wanted to spend the holiday with her. She did not have any interest in this man. After two years, he still didn't seem to get the idea that she was not interested in him at all. She had dated a bit since Mark had died, but not anyone at the hospital. Never again would she get involved with a colleague. Elizabeth grabbed her coat and purse just in time to see him.  
  
"Lizzie, going home so early?" Robert asked, "I thought we might ring in the New Year."  
  
"Thank You, Robert, but I really want to get home. Rachel is visiting, we have an all girl's evening planned." She said and smiled as she walked toward the elevator.  
  
"All girls sound fun, maybe Valentine's Day then." He said with a wink.  
  
The elevator doors closed as Elizabeth murmured "In you dreams"  
  
Robert arrived at the lakefront penthouse apartment late. He had done emergency surgery and had not left the hospital on time. The penthouse was the home of his friends the Hensons. Ted Henson was on the board of the hospital and they played racquetball together. Gloria Henson and Robert had been involved before she and Ted married. Ted with blissfully unaware of this fact. Gloria was a socialite. She was beautiful and knew how to throw a party. In another life she had been a lawyer with Ted's firm. She didn't miss it. Robert had been her client when their affair had occurred and she had introduced him to Ted. It was only a coincidence that Ted was now on the board of County. Robert walked in wishing Lizzie were on his arm. He always asked and she always said no. He did have a back up date, but she canceled at the last minute. He greeted Gloria and Ted and went to the bar. Gloria snuggled up to him.  
  
"Robert, I am so happy you came alone." She whispered into his ear.  
  
He just stared at her.  
  
"There is someone I have been dying to introduce to you. She is fabulous and just your type." Gloria said.  
  
"Tall with red hair and an English accent" Robert thought to himself. He was feeling rather down. It was really starting to sink in that Lizzie would never give in to him.  
  
"Who is she?" He answered instead.  
  
Gloria pointed to the balcony. A woman stood alone looking at the night sky.  
  
"What the Hell" Robert thought and grabbed two glasses of champagne and headed to the balcony. He stood beside the woman and offered her the glass. She turned and looked at him she had the most amazing eyes. They were emerald green. Perfect cat eye green and tilted up like a cat's. Everything about her was feline. She was tall, lean, with jet-black hair that hung straight down her back. The gown she wore was back less to accentuate her hair. The front of the gown was a high necked halter. For a moment, Robert really expected her to meow or hiss at him.  
  
"You must be the doctor Gloria had been raving about all evening." Her voice sounded like honey she had a slight accent, he couldn't place. "Please tell me I'm right"  
  
"If she has been raving about a doctor I'm sure it's me." He said.  
  
She took the glass and smiled. "I'm Jane Ivy."  
  
"Robert Romano"  
  
"Have you noticed that we are the only single people at this party?" she asked  
  
"I just got here, but I wouldn't be surprised. If Gloria has been orchestrating our meeting she wouldn't leave anything to chance." He said  
  
"You could have come with a date?" she purred  
  
"But I didn't" he loved her voice it sent shivers down his back.  
  
"I had a date for this party, but he canceled at the last minute, did you?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I did" Robert replied "Canceled at the last minute"  
  
"Gloria." Jane laughed " I'm sure she cast some spell over our dates so we could meet"  
  
'What kind of doctor are you?"  
  
"Surgeon, Chief at County General. What do you do?" Then Robert thought, " I know what I'd like for you to do" as he thought this he smiled wickedly.  
  
"Amuse you apparently" She slyly answered. 


	2. 2

Chapter 2  
  
Jane and Robert joined the party. It was nearing midnight and they danced together. Jane was a great dancer and Robert knew he was too.  
  
10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! Every one cheered.  
  
Jane kissed Robert, lightly at first and as he responded to the kiss it became deeper. The crowd began to sing "Auld Lang Sine" and began to notice the couple still kissing on the dance floor.  
  
"Am I going to have to throw a bucket of ice on you two" Ted bellowed drunkenly  
  
Robert and Jane sheepishly broke the kiss and looked around at the people in the room. Someone put music back on and the noises of the party started again. Jane grabbed Robert and began to kiss him again. When the kiss ended she smiled at him. They began to dance. He had never experienced this intense of a physical reaction from just a kiss. Jane began to hum to the music. Robert liked the way her breath felt on his neck.  
  
"Why don't we leave this party?" Robert asked her  
  
"Blunt and to the point." She replied " Are you propositioning me?"  
  
"Not unless you want to be" He laughed as he said this  
  
A waiter appeared with a phone. He gave it to Jane.  
  
"Yes, No? What? I'm on my way. Have you called 911? Good! I'm on my way now!" She shouted into the phone  
  
"Robert, did you come in a car?" She said  
  
"Yes why?"  
  
"Because there is an emergency and I need to get somewhere fast. I may need a doctor"  
  
"Wait calm down what are you talking about?"  
  
"You asked me what I do, well, if you come with me you'll see. There isn't time to explain now. I will on the way. Are you going to help me or not?" She looked at him in a way that really gave him no choice. She looked a little scary and angry  
  
"Let's go," he said thinking about how interesting this night was turning out to be.  
  
  
  
The car screeched through the gates. The discreet sign on it said "Lakeside School for Girls". They arrived in front of a large stone building. Smaller dormitories surrounded it. One of them was engulfed in smoke. The fire department and emergency personal had arrived. The smoke was blinding and firemen were rescuing young women from the building. There were groups of girls standing around, they were from the other dorms, wrapped in blankest watching and crying. There were girls lying on the ground being attended too by paramedics and ambulances were screaming away from the school.  
  
Jane jumped out of the car, almost before it stopped. Robert hit the ground running. He began evaluating girls and helping the paramedics. Jane began to speak to another woman.  
  
Jane walked around to the groups of girls huddled together for warmth. The last ambulance left and the scene became much quieter. The fire department got the blaze under control. The fire chief and Jane spoke to each other. After their conversation, Jane noticed Robert standing alone near his car. She walked over to him.  
  
"Thank you." She quietly said  
  
"It's my job and now explain yours. Please indulge my fantasy that you are the headmistress of an all girls school."  
  
"Fantasy Indulged" she smiled "According to the chief all the girls are fine the worst injures seem to be smoke inhalation."  
  
"Yes, a few of the girls will spend the night in the hospital."  
  
"I have to call parent's. Lucky for it's the holidays or there would be more students here. You want to see where I live?" and before he could answer she took his hand and began to lead him away. 


	3. 3

At County the ambulances began to arrive. John waited with Abby in the bay while they pulled up. The paramedics briefed them on the condition of the patients.  
  
"Smoke inhalation, no burn, major attitude problems. They are all yours." The paramedic said and left the gurney with Abby and John.  
  
"County oh my god, this is the hospital for poor people" One of the girls wined.  
  
"Well, you are here now we need to see if your lungs are okay" John said ignoring the smart-ass remark. Abby smothered a giggle.  
  
As John and Abby put the patient in an exam area, the other ambulances pulled up and unloaded three other similar cases. They knew from the paramedics that there had been a fire at the school and there would be four cases of smoke inhalation. The attitude problems would be another matter.  
  
"My father will freak when he finds out I' here. Ms. Ivy will lose her job for this" one of the girls said to the others. Since they had checked out okay, John had them all put in one room to keep each other company and so their bitching would not disrupt the ER.  
  
"He will not. I bet none of our parents even show up." Another girl chimed in.  
  
"At least the doctor is a hottie."  
  
"He's too old yuck!"  
  
"Not for Annie, right. Remember poor Mr. Walker, she broke up his marriage and he had to leave the school."  
  
John walked in and the girls all started giggling. They began to flirt with him. He opened the door and yelled  
  
"Abby get in here I need and extra set of hand." Knowing that he did not want to be in this roomful of girls alone. Abby walked in and the girls ignored her and continued to flirt with John. Abby contained her amusement, but John knew she was enjoying his predicament.  
  
"Dr. Carter, I think I need a through exam." The ringleader simpered.  
  
"Nurse Lockhart will finish your examinations and the lab will be back with your blood tests until then you are to stay here."  
  
"Why should we?" another girl asked  
  
"Because we don't really know what to do with you yet." He said trying to be patient  
  
"There is a call into the school, John." Abby replied  
  
"Oh Shit, did you say blood test?" a girl asked, "What shows up on those?"  
  
"In a case like you girls, we test for everything just to be through. Thanks Abby. I'll be back" He said Abby walked out behind him  
  
"Why did you tell them that about the tests?" she said  
  
"Oh I remember girls like this from school, they need a little attitude adjustment. They were smoking something, more than likely, and started that fire." He walked to the admit desk and Abby went back into the room.  
  
"Make yourself comfortable" Jane told Robert as they walked into a suite of rooms in the main building. "This is my home"  
  
"You live where you work interesting" He said and looked around. It looked like any apartment. "I don't think I could handle County 24/7"  
  
"I get out. Look I have to make those phone calls. Would you like a drink?" and she pointed to the kitchen " I have some very nice Italian Brandy. One of the parents sent it as a Christmas present." He walked to the kitchen as she left the room. He poured the bandy and began to look around her rooms. Robert could tell that she had traveled, from her art collection. She had some unusual pieces. On the mantle were photographs. Some that looked like Jane with family, others of Jane and a man in exotic location: Paris, Hong Kong, and Taj Mahal, somewhere tropical, the pyramids. As he was examining on of the photographs, she walked up behind him  
  
"Those are my friend from my boarding school days. Can you tell which one is me?" She whispered in his ear. He began to feel the excitement he had felt at the party after their kiss. He turned around and she was not wearing the evening gown anymore. She was wearing a red silk wrap and he hoped nothing else. Her body was fabulous and the silk of the wrap left little to the imagination and Robert had quite an imagination  
  
"Why didn't any of my teachers look like you?" He asked as he moved toward her.  
  
"You didn't go to an exclusive all girls school did you?"  
  
"Oh how I wish" He sighed "I have this feeling that you aren't like any of the teachers I've ever known"  
  
"No, I imagine I'm not" she touched his face and he pulled her to him. They began to kiss this time with much more intensity. Then-- a loud knock at the door --- They tried to ignore it but the knock was insistent. Jane sighed with frustration and walked to the door.  
  
She opened it a crack " Yes" It was the housemother of the dorm that had burned.  
  
"Why aren't you at the hospital with the girls?" Jane asked serious irritation in her voice.  
  
"Well, I didn't know what " and before the woman could finish Jane began  
  
"Get to County General now. Make sure those trouble maker's stay put. You of all people know how that group of girls behaves. I want them to spend the night in that hospital. Tell them that their parents have been informed of the situation and have told me to handle the way I see fit! Do you understand? Now Go and tell them I will see them in the morning and that I know the entire situation." Jane's voice had not risen above a normal speaking level, but the tone in her voice told anyone listening that she was not happy and expected to be obeyed.  
  
"I swear I have no idea what happened tonight" the woman seemed to cry  
  
"And that is why tonight is your last night as a dorm mother here. If you want a severance package I suggest that you get to that hospital now" Jane said that last sentence with a measured tone that conveyed the amount of self-control she was having to demonstrate with this woman. Jane closed the door walked past Robert and grabbed the phone  
  
"Whom do I call at that hospital to make sure they stay the night" she demanded  
  
Robert took the phone from her dialed it and told the person on the other line to make sure that the girls from the fire were admitted and held over night for observation and that he would personally see to their care in the morning. As he hung up he turned. He and Jane looked at each other like it was the first time they had seen one another. They both recognized themselves in the other person. Neither one of them moved for a minute, finally Jane moved toward the bedroom nor Robert followed her as she slowly dropped her robe. 


	4. 4

"What a nice way to wake up." Robert said as Jane rolled away from him.  
  
"I really need to get to the hospital and deal with my "problem children" Jane signed as she swung her feet to the floor. Robert ran his finger down her spine. He was amazed that just 24 hours ago he would have given just about anything to be in this situation with Lizzie, but now he was having a hard time remembering why he wanted Lizzie in the first place. Jane shivered at Robert's touch. She leaned back into bed.  
  
"Let them sweat it out for a little while longer" she said surrounding to Robert's caresses  
  
As predicted none of the parents of the four girls in the hospital inquired about them. The dorm mother kept a very close watch on them. They had to spend the night in separate hospital rooms. Each one of them dreading Ms. Ivy's wrath more than anything their parents would do. These four girls had been in and out of every private school in the Midwest and a few on the East Coast. Their parents were diplomats, entertainers, minor royalty and one was the illegitimate child of a senator. They got into trouble because trouble got you noticed. You got attention when you caused trouble. Ms. Ivy had been different, they all agreed she saw right through most of their bull. She could devise punishments other head master wouldn't even try. Ms. Ivy knew their parent's didn't give a damn, as long as they didn't have to deal with their trouble making children, the tuition would be paid. Ms. Ivy was not cruel, but she knew these kinds of kids and their parents very well.  
  
Robert arrived at the hospital and asked where the fire victims had been put for the night. An intern led him to the rooms. He saw each girl and pronounced them well enough to go back to school. Jane walked in, as he was finishing up.  
  
"Let's get back to school girls. The holiday is almost over and you have a lot of repairs to make to the dorm." Her tone of voice made it sound like she was rewarding them instead of punishing them. Robert couldn't help but notice how afraid the girls seemed.  
  
"I am not going to clean up that mess, just call my father, he will pay for someone to do it." Snarled one of the girls. Jane stood face to face with her student.  
  
"You little witch, I haven't even called your parents. Do you really think they want to be bothered with you? Lakeshore is the point of no return for the four of you. What do you think your parents would do with you if you are kicked out? There isn't another school that will take you in this country, not with your records."  
  
The troublemaker shrank back from Jane like she had been burned.  
  
"Now you are going back to the dorms and you are going to start the clean up today,"  
  
Robert stood and stared at Jane, just hours before she had been sweet and soft in his arms, he could still smell her skin. Now she was hard as nails and he was oddly aroused.  
  
"Look, girls, I know about how the fire started. I have your blood test results. You are lucky that we can keep this out of your records. Especially you, Annie, with your past drug problems" Jane's voice softened " I want you to be able to resolve this situation on your own. If I call your parents, you all know what will really happen. Nothing. You have no control over how your parents treat you, but you do have control over how you react to them. I will give you the choice, If you don't go back to the dorm and help with the clean up, I will have you expelled and you will no longer be my problem or you can help and I will not report this to your parents and keep it our of your records."  
  
"If we agree and help with the clean up, you let us stay and no punishment?" one of the girls asked unbelieving  
  
"No punishment, but you will be indebted to me and I will ask for a favor from time to time"  
  
Jane told them.  
  
"Like the Godfather" Annie laughed. Jane could not help but get tickled. Robert hid a smile. These girls were a piece of work.  
  
  
  
"I like your office" Jane told Robert as she looked at his lab coat. "Why is "Rocket" embroidered on your coat with your name?"  
  
"It's a nickname," He said  
  
"How did you get that nickname?"She asked  
  
"After last night I thought you would know" He replied. She actually blushed. "That's interesting, I really didn't think I could make you blush."  
  
"It takes a lot. Rocket" she said with amusement "I have a nickname"  
  
"Really, what?"  
  
"I'll never tell, I got it in boarding school, it's not very flattering, really."  
  
"You really were good with those girls, why didn't you just expel them, they wouldn't be your problem anymore."  
  
"It is not in my best interest to lose the contacts those girls parents represent to the school and my position there"  
  
"I know which position I like the best" he leered and leaned in to kiss her. They began to embrace passionately. Robert closed his office door with his foot and pressed Jane against the door.  
  
"Do you encourage this in the workplace, Rocket" she purred to him  
  
He didn't have time to answer, because of a knock on the door.  
  
"Robert, let me in, some thing is blocking the door, Robert!" It was the insistent voice of Dr.Corday.  
  
Jane stepped aside so Robert could open the door.  
  
As Elizabeth walked in she saw Jane first.  
  
"Oh my God, Ivy?" Elizabeth said in disbelief  
  
"Lizzie Corday" Jane said and looked like she was seeing a ghost  
  
"Since no introductions are necessary, I have and idea" Robert said as he closed the door. 


	5. 5

Chapter 5  
  
"I'll come back when you are not busy" Corday said  
  
"Oh No this is too good. You have to tell me how it is possible that the two of you know each other. " Robert asked he glanced at Jane and the look on her face was a combination of irritation and dislike  
  
"We went to boarding school together," Jane said flatly  
  
"Oh. That's fun. Let me guess. Lizzie you were the quiet studious type and Jane well you would be a lot like that crew I examined this morning" He enjoyed this situation  
  
'Something like that. I must be going now" Jane looked at her watch, picked up her coat and left the room without saying good bye or even looking at Romano or Corday.  
  
"Don't leave" He snapped at Corday and followed Jane into the hall, she got in the elevator before he could catch her.  
  
Back in Romano's office  
  
"Robert, you know it really doesn't surprise me to see that woman in your office. I hope for your sake that was a professional visit." She said  
  
"It is really none of your business. But, I would be very interested to know why you just said that." He looked at Lizzie.  
  
"Maybe she is not like I remember her, people change. I am nothing like I was then. She was a little dangerous and she didn't finish at my school. I really don't know a lot about her. I just remembered those eyes now that is the one thing that has not changed about her."  
  
"Quit beating around the bush. Either tell me why you obviously dislike her or get on with whatever business you barged in her about" He was more that a little irritated that he had not caught up with Jane.  
  
Corday was thrown off by his irritation. Lately she had not seen this side of Robert. He had been on his best behavior with her for a long time.  
  
"I came in here to let you know that your surgery was canceled, he died and that I need the room for a ---" she never finished Romano was waving her away and nodding his agreement as he dialed the phone "If you want to know her story ask her." She left his office feeling oddly disappointed; usually she got Robert's full attention. 


	6. 6

Chapter 6  
  
Poison Ivy that's what those rich over- privileged English schoolgirls had called her. Elizabeth Corday has been right in the middle of the pack, with her rich successful parents and her superior attitude toward everyone. Jane always felt the stigma of her parentage. Her mother was a French actress and her father had been an artist. Her father had been and artist from the Caribbean and he was black. Her mother had hauled her in and out of every private school in Europe. Her father was dead. His murder had been a sensational scandal in the art world and had made his work very valuable. His young male lover had shot him, while Jane slept in the other room. Jane inherited a small fortune from her father, which consisted of a large collection of his and others paintings and she continued to make money anytime she sold a painting. She had been fourteen when the murder took place and soon afterward her mother had sent her to England to school. Culture Shock was a mild way of describing her experience at school. Jane had gone from being a free spirit on her father's island to living in the strict rigid world of an English boarding school. She had loved the island. Her father did not own the island but she always thought of it as his. She had learned a lot from the Haitian Housekeeper. The things she learned helped he cope with school and she enjoyed watching the results of her island "education".  
  
So when she saw Elizabeth Corday, that morning, it only made sense in a cosmic way. Jane would get to see the long-term results of something she had initiated years before. Jane had hated Lizzie more intently that any of the other girls because Lizzie had befriended her before the school term started and they had enjoyed a friendship in London. When school began Lizzie would have nothing to do with Jane and joined in with the others ridicule and social torture that only teen-age girls are capable.  
  
The phone continued to ring in her office she knew it would be Robert.  
  
"Dr. Ivy, there is a call for you on line one "Her assistant said " A Dr. Romano."  
  
"Hello, Robert" she purred into the phone "How are you?"  
  
"Why did you leave like that this morning? You just walked out." He said  
  
"I am fine and how are you?" She answered ignoring his remark "Why don't we have dinner tonight. I will see you around eight, At your place. Good bye Robert."  
  
She hung up the phone and smiled. This was beginning to be a pleasant relationship. Not only was he as arrogant, selfish and demanding as she was but he was a fabulous lover.  
  
"Wait a minute, I ----" Romano spoke into the dead phone. He slammed down the phone. "Who does she think she is" He looked at his schedule and realized he had better call his housekeeper about setting up dinner for tonight. He also knew he needed to have a conversation with Lizzie about Jane. Usually he would not tolerate being treated like this by a woman. (Except maybe Lizzie) But, Jane had gotten under his skin and he liked the way it felt. 


End file.
